kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Alone
Dance Alone is the second single from Keke Palmer. It was released on YouTube on August 27, 2012, on Keke's birthday, along with a music video. “The song is saying I’m trying to get this guy, I don’t want to dance alone, come dance with me,” explained Keke. “It has a bit of an influence of ‘The Way You Make Me Feel’ by Michael Jackson. The song has a very masculine feel to it, so I thought it was important to capture that visually in my dance moves and in the way that I look, yet still finding a way to be feminine. It’s me chasing this guy who isn’t totally feeling me, so it’s kind of like I’m trying to feel him out and show him how I am to get him to come dance with me.” Lyrics Boy you got my heart be-be-beating out my chest Hotter than the bass when I drop it like th-th-th-that Something like a walk-in cardiac arrest Glad I learned I’m falling for ya call the paramedi-di-di-di-dics Now I, know just what I’m doing when I whine My body like to keep a brother on the side Now I, now I know baby you don’t mind By the end of the song you’ll be mi-i-i-i-ine Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby don’t let the music die-ie-ie Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky-y-y You could be the fliest dude in this party Meet me on the floor wrap your arms round my body So you don’t have to dance alone Don’t wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone Yeah Dance alone, dance alone, no, dance alone, you don’t have to dance alone Meaner than an old school cherry Cadillac My red dress hotter than that engine on fi-i-i-i-re I’m bouncing up and down like hydraulics Energizer bunny got you going, going hi-i-i-i-higher Now I, know just what I’m doing when I whine My body like to keep a brother on the side Now I, now I know baby you don’t mind By the end of this song you’ll be mi-i-i-i-ine Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby don’t let the music die-ie-ie Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky You could be the fliest dude in this party Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body So you don’t have to dance alone Don’t wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone Yeah Dance alone, dance alone, no, dance alone, you don’t have to da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dance alone Dance alone, no, dance alone, you don’t have to dance alone Tell me you don’t got a girl, you could be my boyfriend Baby tell me what you say, say, say, say Let’s just keep on dancing Dancing like my boyfriend Baby tell me what you say, say, say Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby don’t let the music die (don’t let me dance alone) Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky (skyyyyy) You could be the fliest dude in this party (fliest dude in the partayyyy) Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body (arms round my body) So you don’t have to dance alone (don’t have to dance, don’t have to dance alone) Don’t wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone Boy don’t let me dance alone Ba-ba-baby don’t let the music die-ie-ie (let the music die-ie-ie) Boy don’t let me dance alone (don’t let me dance alone) Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky (up in the skyyy) You could be the fliest dude in this party Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body So you don’t have to dance alone Don’t wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone Yeah Don’t wanna dance alone Don’t wanna dance alone, dance alone Music video Category:Songs